WBX: Warrior Battle Xtreme
by Mackifart
Summary: No Study, No Rules, Just Fight Club. You Decide Who Fights in Each Chapter, will include OCs as well. Think Creatively.
1. Intro not really

**Okay, it's now time for WBX, this story will be decided by you, Which Warrior cats do you want to see fight. It could even be your OC. The next chapter will be decided by overall votes of who you choose to be in. Let the battles begin. I'll leave an episode to OC.**


	2. Example Fight: Brambleclaw vs Ashfur

**This first Chapter is a Example of what is going to happen in this Story. Their will be no deaths but blood and (not really) Gore. Here's what happens each character will get some info about them and the reason they somehow are fighting. This first Chapter is a real conflict between two characters, Brambleclaw and Ashfur, in the Warriors series.**

 **Brambleclaw**

 **Clan:ThunderClan**

 **Position:Warrior/Deputy/Leader**

 **Ashfur**

 **Clan:Thunderclan**

 **Position:Warrior**

Brambleclaw was looking around for any piece of prey when Ashfur came up to him with furious eyes, "You need something,Ashfur?" He asked, "What I need is the cat who should be rightfully mine." Ashfur responded menancely, "Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw asked, "Stop asking questions!" Ashfur leaped on him tackling him to the ground, then Brambleclaw pushed him off sending him flying into into a tree trunk, Ashfur shook himself to recover, "If it's a fight you want then you have it!" Brambleclaw tensed.

 **FIGHT!**

Ashfur leaped at him claws sheathed raked Brambleclaw's back, Brambleclaw screeched in pain, but retaliated by biting Ashfur's leg and pulling him to the ground,Ashfur swiped at him only hitting a few blows on Brambleclaw. Ashfur Managed to wriggle free of Brambleclaw's grasp and swiped him in the face causing blood to pour out of the wounds. Brambleclaw grunted, but swiped a major blow causing Ashfur to studder, then he swiped a couple more to Ashfur's head. Ashfur fell back and nearly collapsed, blood leaked from his mouth, "Ashfur we can stop this and get on with our lives." Brambleclaw said, "It'll be over when I get her back!" Ashfur exclaimed, he jumped up, his lungs heaved, they both leaped at each other claws raked their sides, landing but Ashfur turned around and leaped back at Brambleclaw, but He was ready for Ashfur and got underneath Him and threw Ashfur to the ground causing sand to shoot up by impact. Brambleclaw landed back on the Ground, blood leaked again from the wounds on his face from the counter attack, Ashfur laid on the ground gasping his eyes wide, then coughed up some blood. Brambleclaw came up to him, "Is there still any way we could be friends again?" Brambleclaw said breathing heavy, then walked away leaving Ashfur laying in the middle of the sandy opening.

 **K.O.!**

 **Now remember this is just a Example Fight of WBX, you guys tell me who you want to see fight in the next chapter, does also include your OCs which means tell me who your Warriors OC is and he or she might be in the next Episode~Mackifart.**


	3. Ivypool vs Hawkfrost

**Welcome to the Official first battle of WBX, requested by Shadow, Ivypool and Hawkfrost! (Shadow also requested Hollyleaf and Ashfur), Now if you read the rules you know what happens now let the Fight begin!**

 **Ivypool:**

 **Clan:Thunderclan**

 **Position:Warrior**

 **Hawkfrost:**

 **Clan:Riverclan/Dark forest**

 **Position:Dark Forest Warrior**

Ivypool was sleeping in her nest after a hard day of work, having a dreamless sleep, until she found herself awake in the Dark forest, "What why am I here?" Ivypool said confused, "Because you have to pay for your betrayal." A voice said back, She turned to see Hawkfrost with angry eyes, "I can't believe I actually loved you, and thought you were loyal." he continued, Ivypool stood up with narrowing eyes, "First, I didn't know you did like me,Second, I'm not betraying my sister and my friends nor the Clans." She exclaimed, Hawkfrost growled "Then you might as well die!"

 **FIGHT!**

Ivypool and Hawkfrost circled each other eyeing each other waiting either one's first move, Hawkfrost swung first quickly scratching Ivypool's shoulder "Gah", then Hawkfrost tackled Ivypool, getting her on her back, started swiping at her face, Ivypool tried to stop the blows but was still being pounded,but then she went limped making her slipper, was able get free. Ivypool then came from behind lunged upward and raked her claws up Hawkfrost's back causing him to yowl in pain, She turned around after landing and wiped the blood that leaked from her mouth and nose, "How's that for you?" she said smirking, "Not good enough sweetheart." He said back, "Don't call me that!". Ivypool bit at him getting his shoulder, only for him to bite back getting her front leg. The two swiped and bit at each other, their bloody bodies clashed again and again. _Meanwhile,_ DoveWing woke up to the frantic shuffling, "Ivypool!" her body was full of scratches and wounds, "Ivypool! Wake up!". _Back in the Dark forest._ Ivypool was on the ground almost defeated, Hawkfrost was above her his eyes gleaming victory, but Ivypool knew she had to wake up, "I Won't let you win!" she screamed, "Like how?" Hawkfrost questioned, "Like This!" she grabbed him threw him up in the air and jumped up to him tackled him to the ground smashing him into the hard dirt, Dust came up in impact. When the Dust cleared Ivypool was standing over Hawkfrost who was unconscious, Ivypool was breathing heavy "If you want me to like you, you'd better think of a better way." She spit at him before waking up to a terrified DoveWing.

 **KO!**

 **That was today's WBX battle, thanks to Shadow for the request. Now any of you who have this story it's you're turn to vote who fights next in WBX, goodbye everyone see you next time on WBX.**


End file.
